Die Wilden Kerle: Ein team von siegern
by DWKanime15
Summary: ¡Noticias salvajes! Tras convertirse en el mejor equipo de Grünwald y vencer en Donnerschlag, las Fieras deciden seguir por su meta: conquistar el fútbol internacional, y para ello, se preparan para su primer objetivo: la Liga Alemana Juvenil de Fútbol 11. Sin embargo, no están federados a nivel nacional y necesitan jugadores y entrenador. ¡Y todo eso en unos 14 días! ¿Lo lograrán?
1. Prologo: Tabellenstand

**Las Fieras FC: Un equipo de campeones**

**Prólogo: Clasificación**

* * *

><p><strong>León<strong>: Vamos, chicos. Hay que entrenar

León Falke es un chico de 15 años de Grünwald cuya pasión es el fútbol. Junto con sus amigos tienen un equipo de fútbol, Las Fieras FC. Eran 11, actualmente. 10 chicos (León, Marlon, Fabi, Juli, Joschka, Raban, Markus, Jojo, Maxi y Deniz) y 1 chica (Vanesa). Y se estaban preparando para la clasificación del Torneo Nacional de Fútbol que era en aproximadamente 1 mes. En sus motos todo el equipo se dirigió a Teufelstopf (en alemán: Caldero del Diablo), su campo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Willi, su entrenador, pensando.

**León: **Willi, ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Que tenemos que entrenar para la clasificación del torneo nacional.

**Willi: **Bueno, con eso hay un problema.

**León: **¿Cuál?

**Willi: **Según esto, para jugar el torneo y también la clasificación de este, el equipo debe tener como mínimo 15 jugadores.

**Vanesa: **¿Mínimo 15?

**Willi: **Exacto. Y somos 11, por lo que necesitaríamos otros 4 más. Si no, ya podemos olvidarnos del torneo.

**Marlon: **O conseguimos 4 jugadores más o no vamos al torneo ¿no?

**Willi: **Sí, chicos o chicas vale igual. Pero sino ya os vais olvidando del torneo.

_El mismo día de camino a casa de los Falke._

**León: **4 jugadores o jugadoras, vale lo mismo. Pero, ¿gente que juegue bien y que no este en ningún equipo? No creo que haya mucha.

**Marlon: **No, la verdad es que mucha no hay.

Los chicos iban andando, porque dejaron las motos en casa y luego su padre los mandó a recoger una cosa en su tienda. Al llegar al cruce en forma de T que cruzaba su calle, la calle Süden (en vertical) con la calle Diamant (en horizontal), un balón oficial de la Champions de esa temporada (n/ están en la temporada 2011-2012, la actual) cayó justo delante de ellos.

**León: **¿De quién será esto?

**?: **Nuestro. ¿Nos lo devuelves?

Los chicos miraron alrededor en busca de la voz que había hablado.

**?: **Hey, aquí.

Los chicos miraron en esa dirección y vieron a una chica de pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y de ojos marrones. Iba vestida con pantalones negros de deporte, una especie de sudadera negra con un dragón negro, muñequeras negras y unas botas de fútbol del mismo color. Marlon no tenía ni idea de quién era pero León sí. Después de todo iban en la misma clase.

**León: **Ah, hola Cris

**Cris (sonriente): **Hola, León.

**León: **¿El balón es tuyo?

**Cris: **Sí.

De repente un niño pequeño de unos 9 años apareció casi de la nada.

**?: **Hey, ¿podemos seguir jugando de una vez?

**Cris: **Sí, ahora Sergio **(coge el balón de las manos de León y se lo lanza al niño) **Vete tú jugando un poco solo. Voy ahora

El niño desapareció en cuanto el balón estuvo en sus manos.

**León: **¿Quién es ese?

**Cris: **Es Sergio, mi hermano pequeño. Tiene 9 años.

**León: **Ahhhh. Bueno tenemos que irnos. Papá nos está esperando en casa. Ya nos vemos mañana en clase.

**Cris: **Vale. Hasta mañana.

Cris se volvió a meter adentro pero los chicos ni se movieron.

**Marlon: **León, ¿quién es esa?

**León: **Es Cris, una compañera de clase.

**Marlon (mirando por encima del muro de la casa de Cris): **¡Qué guay!

**León: **Marlon ¿qué haces? Se supone que no se debe espiar a la gente.

**Marlon: **Lo sé, pero deberías ver esto.

León se asomó a donde estaba su hermano y lo único que veía era a Cris en una esquina y Sergio, su hermanito, pasando un eslalon con el balón.

**Marlon: **Anda, han cambiado el eslalon.

Enseguida Sergio falló.

**Cris: **Tenías que estar un poquito más atento a lo que tenías delante.

**Sergio: **Hazlo tú. A ver si es tan fácil.

**Cris: **Vale.

Cris cogió el balón, lo posó al principio del eslalon y se posicionó detrás. Luego empezó a controlar el balón y pasó el eslalon sin mucha dificultad y en un tiempo de récord.

**León: **¡Hala! Se le da muy bien.

**Marlon: **¿Vas a clase de EF con ella y nunca la habías visto jugar?

**León: **Es que cuando la profe da deporte libre, ella va a jugar al baloncesto con las demás chicas. No sabía que le gustase el fútbol o jugase tan bien.

**Marlon: **Oye, ¿no crees que podría unirse al equipo?

**León: **Supongo. Mañana hay EF. Puedo preguntarle.

**Marlon: **OK. Así vamos solucionando el problema de la falta de jugadores

* * *

><p><strong>Update (231/2013): Joder, hace muchoooo que no actualizo esta historia y eso que es la que mas ilusion me ha hecho hacer... Si os fijasteis, cambié el summary y eso es porque... VOY A REEMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA! Será algo distinta y aparte hare algo tipo IEGO2: Chrono Stone... En ella las Fieras van a la liga!** **Subiré la nueva versión cuando tenga inspiración y tiempo para escrbir!**

**De momento, reviews, please, para esta versión!?**


	2. Cap 1: Ein wildes Mädchen

**Las Fieras FC: Un equipo de campeones**

**Capítulo 1: Una chica salvaje**

* * *

><p><strong>(Cris´ POV) <strong>(**n/** se escribe así, ¿no?)

**Cris: **¡Qué calmado está el bosque! Por algo me gusta pasear por aquí. Haaa...

Cris simplemente se había ido a pasear al bosque. Sabía que cuando le dolía la cabeza era bueno dar un paseo. Esa mañana no se había encontrado demasiado bien. Le había dolido la cabeza y el estómago nada más despertarse. Cuando le había bajado la fiebre y los dolores se había ido al bosque. Aparte justo en ese momento en clase tenía EF pero como no había ido, era lo más cercano a la clase de Ana, su tutora.

Se tumbó en uno de los muchos claros que había en el bosque y comenzó a mirar las blancas nubes del cielo y a pensar sobre la noche anterior. Era la primera vez que un chico que solo conocía de vista le hablaba. Pero no era malo, era una forma de conocer gente. Ella no era una chica de las que, cuando un chico guapo (como León, por ejemplo) le dirige la palabra, se pone roja como un tomate y empieza a soñar despierta con una boda que nunca ocurrirá. No era de esas, ella era salvaje, amaba el fútbol y era muy distinta de cualquier otra. Nunca se había vestido de rosa, ni maquillado ni ninguna cosa de niñas pijas. Era como era.

Aun así en algunos momentos le hubiese gustado ser un chico y, cuando pensó en ello, se le vinieron dos recuerdos muy diferentes a la mente.

**[Primer Flashback]**

**Darío: **Saray, Cris, jugáis estupendamente. Ese último gol ha sido de ensueño ¿Nunca habéis pensado en pertenecer a un equipo?

**Cris: **No, la verdad es que no.

**Darío: **¿Y qué os parecería jugar en los infantiles de los Castros?

**Saray: **¿En serio?

**Cris: **Pues... nos encantaría

**Darío: **Pues, está decidido. Hablaré con Claudio para que vaya preparándolo todo. El entreno es el jueves a las 7.

**Cris: **Allí estaremos

(Tras que Darío se fuera)

**Saray: **Fútbol con gente de nuestra edad, en un verdadero equipo federado. Esto es genial. Dime que no lo estoy soñando.

**Alex: **Vale, vamos a probar **(pellizca a su hermana mayor en la pierna)**

**Saray: **AUUUUU, ALEX TE MATOOO.

**Cris: **Eso prueba que no estás soñando. Que bien. Estoy impaciente porque llegue el jueves.

**[Fin del Primer Flashback]**

**Cris (pensando): **En ese momento no me di cuenta... de lo que en realidad los chicos piensan de nosotras.

**[Segundo Flashback] (Narrado por Cris)**

Estaba soleado, era jueves y teníamos nuestro primer entreno con los infantiles. Estábamos muy emocionadas y ni siquiera nos imaginamos lo que pasaría.

**Claudio: **Chicos, hoy les haremos unas pruebas de entrada a unos nuevos jugadores que me ha recomendado Darío.

Parecían entusiasmados con la idea... hasta que aparecimos.

**Adrián M.: **Bueno ¿y dónde están?

**Cris: **Somos nosotras

**Adrián M.: **Jajaja, Claudio, estás bromeando ¿verdad? Las chicas no saben jugar al fútbol. Les fastidia la pedicura.

Todos los del equipo menos Javi, un compañero mío de clase, se comenzaron a reír.

No tenía gracia. Éramos tan buenas como ellos y nos iban a rechazar solo por no ser chicos.

**Claudio: **Aun así, probemos.

Probamos y aprobamos con nota. Éramos muy buenas, según Claudio y Javi. Pero el resto del equipo tenía una opinión diferente. Nos rechazaron y se rieron de nosotras.

**Cris (pensando mientras se iba): **Me las pagaréis.

**[Fin del Segundo Flashback]**

**Cris (pensando): **Al final, no entramos en el equipo por ser chicas. Y ese rencor y odio lo he acumulado todo este tiempo. No lo he olvidado. He demostrado siempre que era mejor que ese equipo de perdedores. Sí, porque no ganan ni un solo y mísero partido. Hasta con los ojos vendados y coja, los ganaría.

Cris simplemente cerró los ojos. Los abrió por un momento y llamó a su madre para decirle que había salido a dar un paseo en cuanto se había encontrado mejor y que regresaría a la hora de comer. Y se volvió a tumbar y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

**(Leon's POV)**

**León (pensando): **Justo hoy tuvo que no venir.

En el metro de vuelta a casa desde el instituto, León no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Cris no había venido ese día a clase. Justo el día que quería proponerle entrar en las Fieras. Se sentía frustrado. Pero decidió ir a buscarla. Se pasó por su casa y su madre simplemente le dijo que la acababa de llamar diciéndole que en cuanto se había encontrado mejor se había ido a dar un paseo al bosque y que volvería a la hora de comer.

León decidió no esperarla y se marchó dirección al bosque, esperando encontrarla. Tras dar un millón de vueltas por el bosque, logró encontrarla tumbada boca arriba en la hierba.

**León: **Ah, estabas aquí.

**Cris: **¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**León: **Pues... es que tenía que decirte una cosa en clase, pero como no viniste...

**Cris (cortando): **Le preguntaste a mi madre dónde estaba y aquí estás ¿no?

**León: **Pues sí

**Cris: **Bien, pues ve al grano, ¿qué querías decirme?

**León: **Bueno, ¿tú juegas al fútbol, no?

**Cris: **Sip, pero eso tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?

**León: **Verás, ayer...

**Cris: **¿Nos espiasteis?

**León: **Fue idea de Marlon, a mi no me eches la culpa.

**Cris: **Vale... ¿Pero, a que viene esa pregunta?

**León: **Pues, verás... es que juegas muy bien y para el torneo nacional Willy ha dicho que tenemos que ser 15 para participar y somos 11...

**Cris: **O lo que es lo mismo, ¿quieres que me una al equipo, no?

**León: **Sí

**Cris: **No sé, lo voy a pensar

_Un rato después..._

**León: **¿Aún no lo has decidido?

**Cris: **Supongo que... acepto. Ya lo había decidido desde el principio, pero tenía que pensar un poco.

**León: **¿Eh? No lo entiendo.

**Cris: **Verás... **(los dos flashbacks anteriores contados por Cris)**

**León: **O sea que era eso. Eran un equipo de estúpidos. Los jugadores de fútbol se miden por sus habilidades no por como son.

**Cris: **¿En serio crees eso?

**León: **Sip. Antes yo también creía que las chicas no sabían jugar al fútbol. Pero, ahora ya no lo creo. Después de todo, ya hay una en el equipo. Contigo serían dos.

**Cris: **Ya te dije que sí, no hace faltas que me intentes convencer más.

**León: **Vale. El próximo entreno es mañana a las 6. Te espero allí...

**Cris: **¿En vuestro campo? Vale, allí estaré.

**León: **¿Sabes dónde está?

**Cris: **Claro, soy amiga de Vanesa.

**León: **OK, mañana nos vemos.


	3. Cap 2: Neue Spieler, Letzten Trainings

**Las Fieras FC: Un equipo de campeones**

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos jugadores, Últimos entrenos**

* * *

><p>Mientras, que Willi estaba en su nuevo trabajo, las cosas en las Fieras habían cambiado. Hacía casi 2 semanas desde que Cris se había incorporado al equipo. Tampoco era la única. El mismo día que ella, se habían incorporado Nerv, el hermanastro pequeño de Maxi, y Rocce, un chico de la clase de Marlon que era nada más y nada menos el hijo del crack brasileño del Bayern München, Giacomo Ribaldo. Eran geniales. Nerv tenía un tiro que iba por la escuadra (remate aéreo lateral por el ángulo, se llama) y Rocce sabía muchos trucos futbolísticos de Brasil. Con eso, las Fieras eran 14.<p>

A la semana siguiente, durante la hora de Tutoría, los tutores de 4ºA y 4ºB, Ana la de EF y Juan Ramón el de Ciencias Sociales, decidieron juntar a las dos clases en el polideportivo. Al final, se decidió jugar clase contra clase por sexos al fútbol y al baloncesto (no había manera de decidirse por uno). Los de fútbol acabaron en empate, 1-1 el de las chicas y 2-2 el de los chicos. Y de los de baloncesto ni se sabe, ya que las Fieras no jugaron ni estuvieron atentos a ellos. Más bien solo pensaban en lo que había pasado durante los de fútbol. Había chicos y chicas en 4ºB que jugaban de fábula. Al final, las Fieras lograron convence quedar con un total de 17 jugadores (13 jugadores y 4 jugadoras). Los nuevos eran Félix, un rubio asmático muy hábil en la defensa, Annika, una chica muy habilidosa en el centro y María, una chica venida de España con grandes habilidades de portera (n/ sip, algunos son los de diario de una fiera, o sea k no son míos).

Bueno, volviendo al presente, cada vez quedaba menos para que empezase el torneo nacional. Los chicos entrenaban solos puesto que Willi estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo en una empresa en Munich.

Pero, un día, Willi apareció por el campo...

**Willi: **Hola, chicos ¿Cómo van los entre...? Jolín, me voy y pasáis a ser casi el doble.

En ese momento, las Fieras se dieron la vuelta y vieron a su entrenador. La reacción fue de todos la misma: ir hacia él. Los nuevos los siguieron aunque algunos estaban mas que confundidos.

Tras todo esto, se produjeron las presentaciones y todo lo demás. Después, retomaron el entreno y Willi pudo observar sus mejoras y las habilidades de los nuevos jugadores. Sobre todo el hecho de que pudiesen analizar los movimientos del contrario rápidamente y decidir una estrategia a casi la misma velocidad.

Cada vez quedaba menos (n/ me he repetido ¿verdad?)


	4. Cap 3: Erster Rivale Orchestra Part 1

**Las Fieras FC: Un equipo de campeones**

**Capítulo 3: Revelado el primer rival del torneo nacional**

**Partido contra el Orchestra Parte 1**

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, Willi tuvo que ir a Munich pero no para trabajar sino para el sorteo que determinaba los equipos del torneo nacional. Tras una hora allí, se reveló por fin: Las Fieras estarían en el grupo A... como el equipo 5-A. El último de grupo. Los otros 4 equipos eran el Orchestra que había salido como el 1-A, el SV Anzig, el Earglen-Bruck y el TSV Mittenfields (n no recuerdo los nombres de todos los equipos que salían en el libro 11, asi que intente ponerlos lo mas exactos). En el grupo B se encontraba el actual bicampeón, el Gimnástico Turnerkreis, el equipo con el que había que tener mas cuidado. No había emparejamientos, en realidad el torneo iba de una forma distinta. El grupo A con 5 equipos tenía un emparejamiento entre dos equipos, el primero y el último del grupo. Cada equipo tenía que jugar 3 partidos preliminares. El ganador del emparejamiento se enfrentaría a una triangular siendo el único en jugar 2 partidos en ella. El equipo que había perdido el emparejamiento jugaría 2 partidos contra dos al azar. Y de ahí semifinal y final. El grupo B con 5 también, no necesitaba un emparejamiento previo ya que el campeón estaba clasificado directamente a la semifinal. Los otros 4 jugarían triangular y de ahí lo mismo.

Por lo tanto y resumiendo, Las Fieras se enfrentarían al primero... el Orchestra. Ese sábado mismo en el campo del Instituto Orchestra en Mannheim.

Willi envió un SMS a todos los chicos... que llegó al mismo segundo en diferentes situaciones y con la misma reacción.

Al día siguiente comenzaron como locos los entrenos previos al partido. Así Willi logró preparar la formación para el sábado y para lo que quedaba de torneo, cosa que no quiso revelarle a los chicos.

El sábado los chicos se levantaron temprano y cogieron sus motos dirección Mannheim. Aparte también tenían uniformes nuevos (*)

Al llegar vieron al Orchestra todos vestidos de un azul verdoso (n/id a inazuma eleven wiki y buscad la academia Mary Times, me basé en ella para el Orchestra)

Willi los reunió en su banquillo para anunciar la alineación que, de alguna manera, los sorprendió a todos.

_Alineación (Formación 3-4-3)(n/empiezo siempre por la izquierda):_

_Portería: Markus_

_Defensa: Joschka, Juli y Jojo_

_Centro: Vanesa, Marlon, Maxi y Rocce_

_Delantera: Cris, León y Fabi_

El partido comenzó y Las Fieras enseguida se lanzaron a por el balón. Tras media hora de disputes de balón, los chicos notaron que 1) no tenían estrategia y que sus rivales la tenían y 2) no se compenetraban bien y sus rivales estaban tan compenetrados como una orquesta.

La primera parte iba a acabar en empate a cero pero el capitán del Orchestra aprovechó un fallo de Lara en la defensa para meter gol... a pesar del esfuerzo de Markus por detenerlo. 1-0 en contra y final de la primera parte.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Por fin el cap 3. Por fin inspiración para continuar. Encima este finde estoy contenta con el futbol (Alemania ganó ayer y hoy España empató, pero no importa era Italia) jejeje.<p>

* Descripción de los uniformes: Camiseta negra con el emblema por delante en pequeñito en la eskina derecha (mas o menos como la camiseta azul de la selección española) , y por detrás el número en grande y en blanco...(no se si ponerle algo mas, se aceptan sugerencias). Pantalones negros con doble raya naranja. Medias naranjas con doble raya negra.

Aquí se revela un poco xk cuando subi la historia puse como categoria Inazuma Eleven, ya k los personajes apareceran (pero ahora no, mas adelante). Orchestra esta basado en la academia Mary Times Memorial, el equipo que se movía al ritmo de la música (el Orchestra tmbn lo hace)

Bueno, los partidos están divididos en dos partes y yo pongo cada parte en un cap (esto será en los más importantes). Asi k... a esperar.


	5. Cap 4:  Erster Rivale Orchestra Part 2

**Las Fieras FC: Un equipo de campeones**

**Capítulo 4: Revelado el primer rival del torneo nacional**

**Partido contra el Orchestra Parte 2**

* * *

><p>Durante el descanso, las Fieras pensaban sobre la primera parte. Habían llegado varias veces al área rival pero no hubo ningún gol. Y encima, el Orchestra les había metido un gol justo en el último minuto. Así, no habría forma de llegar a ganar el torneo si ya empezaban perdiendo desde el principio. Willi y los chicos se decidieron a pensar una estrategia ya que, de seguro, sin ella no iban a ninguna parte. Cris se mantenía bastante alejada de los demás mirando al campo en actitud de pensar. Vanesa se acercó a ella.<p>

**Vanesa: **¿Qué haces?

**Cris: **Pensar algo para ganarles. Una estrategia o algo parecido.

**Vanesa: **Entonces ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo para donde están todos los demás? También estamos intentando crear una estrategia.

**Cris: **No, ya he analizado como juegan y se me ha ocurrido algo.

**Vanesa: **¿Eh? Pero si no están jugando ¿Cómo puedes analizarlos?

**Cris: **Analizo sus movimientos de la primera parte. Los recuerdo a la perfección.

**Vanesa: **Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué has descubierto?

**Cris:** Bueno, todos se mueven compenetrados en torno a su capitán como una orquesta en torno a su director. Y siguen un ritmo en concreto que no ha cambiado en toda la primera parte. Jugaban con los mismos movimientos todo el rato. Lo único que hacían era cambiar el tempo, o lo que es lo mismo, la velocidad.

**Vanesa: **¿Y como sabían cuando tenían que cambiar?

**Cris:** El capitán decía algo en algunas ocasiones como "Subid una negra". Yo creo que eso les decía que tenían que aumentar su velocidad.

**Vanesa: **¿Y crees que harán lo mismo en la segunda parte?

**Cris: **Posiblemente.

**Vanesa: **Vamos a contarles a los demás todo esto.

**Cris: **De acuerdo.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a los demás y les contaron todo lo que sabían. Así que, la única estrategia era coordinarse y adelantarse a los movimientos de los rivales.

Comenzó la segunda parte. Las Fieras estaban más decididas a ganar que nunca. Enseguida, se reveló que Cris tenía razón: no habían cambiado sus movimientos.

Las Fieras lograron mantener la posesión bastante tiempo y también internarse mucho más en el área del Orchestra. En el minuto 52 un chut de Maxi se convirtió en el primer gol. Y a los diez minutos, Fabi marcaba el segundo. En el 79 Rocce clavó el tercero al más puro estilo brasileño. Cinco minutos más tarde, Cris encajó el cuarto de chilena. Y en el tiempo de descuento, León metió el quinto por la escuadra. El partido terminó, 5-1 a favor de las Fieras.


End file.
